Crystal Blue Persuasion (Avengers Unleashed)
Crystal Blue Persuasion is the 15th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker *** Jocasta (first appearance) ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang Supporting Characters * Hank Pym * Avengers Academy ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Nova / Sam Alexander * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards (first appearance) ** Invisible Woman / Susan "Sue" Storm (first appearance) ** Human Torch / Johnny Storm (first appearance) ** The Thing / Ben Grimm (first appearance) Villains * Kree ** Hala the Accuser (first appearance) * Master of Evil (first appearance) ** Baron Helmut Zemo ** Amora the Enchantress (first appearance) ** Yellowjacket / Darren Cross ** Whiplash / Anton Vanko (first appearance) ** Scorcher / Steven Hudak ** Malekith the Accursed (first appearance) ** Blizzard / Donnie Gill (first appearance) ** Klaw / Ulysse Klaue (first appearance) ** Abomination / Emil Blonsky Other Characters * Avengers Academy ** Adam Warlock (cameo) ** American Son / Max Olson (cameo) ** Iron Spider / Harley Keener (cameo) ** Mantis (cameo) ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez (cameo) ** Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick (cameo) * H.E.R.B.I.E. (first appearance) * Ronan the Accuser (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram only) * Amora's Master (cameo; silhouette only) Premise Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess get their hands on a M'Krann Crystal shard which was stolen by Lilandra from Deathbird and, discovering an artificial intelligence inside it, secretly use it to create their own (and very special) A.I. System Jocasta. The Avengers and the Fantastic Four battle against Baron Zemo's newly formed supervillain group the Master of Evil, who seek the crystal for their hostile purposes, and Ronan the Accuser's sworn apprentice Hala, who seeks the crystal to restore her master's reputation and his place in the Kree by any means necessary. Plot It all starts with Peter Parker reviewing the successful results of a the Avengers Academy students had to do before he is met in his lab by Mary Jane Watson, who comes by a shard of the M'Krann Crystal (a powerful gemstone which was once the greatest power in Shi'ar before its destruction) which was given to her by Lilandra in the climax of Avengers of a Feather. The couple intends to use the shard for the one project they previously plan to work together on: their own Artificial Intelligence system. Meanwhile, Baron Zemo had organized a new group of the Avengers' old foes (consisting of himself, Amora the Enchantress, Skurge the Executioner, Yellowjacket / Darren Cross, Whiplash / Anton Vanko, Scorcher / Steven Hudak, Malekith the Accursed, Blizzard / Donnie Gill, Klaw / Ulysse Klaue and Abomination / Emil Blonsky) and formed the Masters of Evil and, having heard of Deathbird's attack on Earth, voices his plan to obtain the "treasure" within the Shi'ar forces' technology and use it to rule anything the villains desire the most. After some studying of the shard, Peter and Mary Jane reconstruct the Stane Industries Cradle (where Vision's body was created) as an A.I. projector and implant the shard in it so that they can begin to create their A.I. program. In the near end of their work, they receive a warm visit of their former college teachers Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic and Susan Storm / Invisible Woman, who had heard of (and were impressed with) Peter's recent activities as an Avenger as well as his successful Avengers Academy programevents of Avengers Academy. Just then, they are informed of the Avengers' battle against Zemo and the Masters of Evil, who are searching for the "Shi'ar treasure" in a theme-park full of citizens, and Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess join the fight while Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman call Human Torch and the Thing to join in. The young couple and the assembled Fantastic Four arrive to join the Avengers' fight and battle the villains. Midgard Valkyrie, Ms. Marvel, Nova and Kid Arachnid also join the fight despite Spider-Man's concerns. Right after the villains are defeated, the heroes spot an incoming Kree ship. From there comes Ronan's dedicated protegee and successor as Kree accuser Hala, who is searching for the artifact the Masters of Evil were looking for and use it to destroy the Inhumans and clear her master out of the accusations on himRonan has been exiled since the climax of I'm Only Inhuman. Just as Hala threatens innocent citizens who "might know" where the artifact is, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four battle and defeat her forces, though she manages to escape with the abducted Masters of Evil (whom she plans to use for her own personal purposes), but not before Mister Fantastic implants a small recorder in Hala's helmet. The Avengers and the Four return to the Facility, where they overhear through their recorder of Hala's plan to achieve the M'Krann Crystal (the artifact both she and the Masters of Evil are searching for) and use it to complete the super-weapon designed to eradicate any planet where Inhumans are residing, starting with Earth. While the Avengers set out to stop Hala's plans, Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess are convinced to stay and finish their project (which Captain America predicts as their one hope). Peter and Mary Jane agree to so do and, after some more studying of the Crystal, manage to drain its energies into the protector and combine them with their blood samples, successfully creating their A.I., whom they name Jocasta. Meanwhile, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four confront Hala once again. Just then, she reveals that Amora the Enchantress and her bodyguard Skurge are working alongside her and that they managed to brainwash the other Masters of Evil as their slaves. The Avengers and the Four battle the villains as Captain Marvel and Invisible Woman duel with Hala and the Enchantress at the core of the base. Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess arrive with Jocasta in time to help the heroes stop Hala's weapon by having Jocasta hack its control panels and target the flagship. Captain Marvel and Invisible Woman defeat Hala and Amora and escape before the weapon fires and obliterates the ship, sending Hala and Amora flying in space. Just then, Amora forcibly leaves Hala behind and teleports away with the Masters of Evil, who are freed from their brainwashing with no memories of the event as Amora (having a moment alone) informs her secret masterAmora's silhouetted master is revealed in the season's finale to be Thanos that Hala has failed her purposes. Meanwhile, Hala is found and retrieved by a rogue Kree gunship, where she is contacted by Ronan, who assures her that they will not fail next time. Back in the Facility, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four are satisfied with the good outcome of their mission and congratulate Peter and Mary Jane for their good work in creating Jocasta. Sometime later, the Avengers watch in joy as the Avengers Academy students attend to their first lessons with the Fantastic Four. Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Tara Strong as Jocasta, Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, H.E.R.B.I.E. * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Travis Willingham as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Whiplash * Nolan North as Bruce Banner, Black Bolt * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Peter Jessop as Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards * Catherine Taber as Invisible Woman / Susan "Sue" Storm * Max Mittelman as Human Torch / Johnny Storm * Dave Boat as the Thing / Ben Grimm * Scott Menville as Nova / Sam Alexander * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Crispin Freeman as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Wally Wingert as Hank Pym * Gwendoline Yeo as Hala the Accuser * April Stewart as Amora the Enchantress * David Kaye as Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S., Scorcher / Steven Hudak * Robin Atkin Downes as Baron Zemo * J. B. Blanc as Skurge the Executioner * Quinton Flynn as Malekith the Accursed * David Shaughnessy as Klaw * Steven Blum as Abomination * Kirk Thornton as Blizzard * Liam O'Brien as Yellowjacket * Keith Szarabajka as Ronan the Accuser Notes * The title is a reference to a 1968 song originally recorded by Tommy James and the Shondells and composed by Eddie Gray, Tommy James, and Mike Vale. ** It is also the title of an episode in . References Category:Episodes Category:Avengers Unleashed